Caught between the two
by Fairy-Tails-NaLu-Fan
Summary: a snowy day natsu is attacked and hurt. he wakes up and lucy and lissana are in the room. what happens when he asks lucy to take him on a walk? read and be amazed. sorry once again i suck at summaries but enjoy. nalu.
1. Ch1 The Start

disclaimer- _**i do not own fairy tail hiro mashima does**_

_**i hope you enjoy the story. p.s. this is my second fanfic. **_

_**Normal pov**_

_On a snowy day Natsu was caught off guard by someone from a dark guild and was injured.____He woke up in the fairy tail guild's and Lissana were there taking care of noticed he started__** to blush **__and feel like a person in the room made him feel safe_ _and he just wanted to hug her. But he does not know if it is Lissana orLucy._

_**Lucy's pov**_

_When i saw Natsu's eyes open i felt so relieved and i just wanted to hug him and ask him how he got hurt. Natsu had been asleep for five days all that time i had been so worried about him. Of couse though the moment i walk out the door for a second that annoying Lissana tried to kiss Natsu while he was sleeping. I stoped her of course._

_**(flashback)**__** lissana's pov**_

_Yes Lucy left nows my chance. So i lean in to try to kiss him when i heard him say Lucy's name as if he wanted her to be by his side. That stoped me long enohg for Lucyto come in and stop me. So i told myself i will never let Natsu figure out his feelings for Lucy._

_**end flashback**_

_**Natsu's pov**_

_I decided to sit up but Lucy told me to stay in bed for a bit but i said i wanted fresh air and she helped me get to the window. Whenthe fresh air came in i felt great. All of a sudden Lissana jumps on to me and hurts my side which i notices was starting to bleed again and she tried to kiss me i jumped out of her grasp and felt a strong sence of pain from my side right before i blacked out i see Lucy trying to help me for a moment i felt my heart start to race at the sight of Lucy i woundered why but then i blacked out._

_**Lucy's pov**_

_When i saw Lissana jump on to Natsu i immediatly tried to get Lissana off him. Then i noticed Natsu's side starting to bleed again and that he had jumped up way to fast and he was blacking out. I paniced and tried to get his side to stop it finally stoped i rebandaged the wound and got mira to get Lissana out of the room._

_**Lissana's pov**_

_Geez that annoying Lucy got me kicked out of the infirmary and now mira-ne is mad at me. She will pay for that. So i snuck in to the infirmaryand saw Lucy sleeping with her head on Natsu's bed it made me mad. Just as i was about to punch her Natsu caught my fist and gave me a glare as if saying you touch her you will die. So i immediatly left the room._

_**Natsu's pov**_

_What was Lissana trying to do to Lucy kill her or something. Then i noticed Lucy started to wake up and i immediatly hugged her. Of course she pushed me off though i noticed her face was redder than mine was._

_**Lucy's pov**_

_When Natsu hugged me i was startled and pushed him off. I immediatly_ _asked if he was alright though. He said he was fine and that reasured i noticed the door was open i asked Natsu if he whent outside he said no. So when i ask why was the door opened he said Lissana came in and tried to hurt me. I was shocked._

_**Natsu's pov**_

_When i told lucy what Lissana tried to do and she looked shocked my heart told me to say i will protect you from anything and i on accidently said it out loud were Lucy heard she seemed to calm down after hearing that though. But i wonder what i am feeling._

_**Lissana's pov**_

_I was lisening to them near the door when i heard Natsu say he would protect Lucy i got mad so i decided to go in the room. The moment i walked in i kissed Natsu on the lips he tried to get me off but failed i looked over to Lucy who looked sad and as if she had lostwhich made me happy. But the moment Natsu saw me stare at Lucy he managed to push me off and he asked Lucy if she could take him on a walk._

_**Natsu's pov**_

_When i saw Lucy's face i immediatly wanted to grab her and hold her tight but i just decided to ask her if she could take me on a walk. She shook her head up and down as to signal yes i will and she got up and helped me walk outside the guild. When i saw her house i told her to take me to her house she silently agreed._

_**Lucy's pov**_

_I can't believe i let Lissana kiss Natsu i thought in my head. All i see when i blink right now is the image of Lissana kissing Natsu. When we made it inside my house he told me to put him down on the bed and i should sit down to so i did._

_**Natsu's pov**_

_As Lucy sat down something in my head finally makes sence and that is the fact that i love Lucy more than a friend. As i was about to tell Lucy this she began to cry i ask her what is wrong but she will not tell me._

_**Lucy's pov**_

_When Natsu asked me whats wrong i did not know how to answere him. When i looked at his face it was filled with worry. But then i heard Natsu clear his throat as if he was going to say something._

_**Nastu's pov**_

_Lucy i...i love you. I just managed to say. Lucy stared at me for a moment and almost the same moment she said but what about Lissana? I looked at her and the only way i could prove my feelings were to kiss her._

_**Lucy's pov**_

_Just as i was about to say another word Natsu kissed me and we held the kiss for a moment before breaking for air. At that moment i knew Natsu was serious._

_**Lissana's pov**_

_I was trying to find them when i saw Lucy's apatment lights were on i looked into the window and saw __Lucy and Natsu kissing!__ I broke in andtried to slap Lucy with all my might when Natsu said. Lissana you dare touch a hair on her Lucy's head i swear you will regret it._

_**Natsu's pov**_

_That was the moment i knew i was deeply in love with Lucy..._

_**so if you enjoyed please like or favorite i am still new at this but i hope you guys will enjoy what come up with. ( oh no nalu fangirl is comming out awwwww natsu and lucy kissed! )**_

_**Natsu: face is now beet red.**_

_**Lucy: looked away so we can't see her face.**___


	2. Ch2 Continue the story?

Hi you guys I have been wondering if you want a new chapter for this story. I can tell you I might need some help with ideas, but otherwise I think I can this story up and running again. And I have just wanted to know so maybe I could switch between Team Natsu's great Hardship and Caught Between the two. Another reason is that I was originally planning for it to be a chapter story not a one-shot. So I would really like to know. I also am planning on making a story for NaLu baste off of my school life. I can tell you that I definitely will not be updating that story every two to three days but it will be about a week between every chapter. I will probably get my friends opinion and let them help out with the story. There is one friend of mine that I think will scare me half to death with her ideas, but I will do it for you guys. P.S. that friend of mine read one line of Caught between the Two and let me tell you I never thought that story could sound so perverted. She also happens to be the one who teases me and another one of my friends about liking each other. **And we don't!**But anyways guys, I will also be adding a few things about myself at the end of each chapter just so you get to learn a few things about me. I would appreciate it if you could leave a review of whether you want the story to continue, or if I should start the new story soon. I can tell you a title name would be appreciated or I have one in my mind but maybe with your help I will be able to make it better. Anyways this is all I have time to right, so I can work on chapter 5 of Team Natsu's great Hardship so it may be posted tomorrow. So please leave that review this story depends on it.


End file.
